1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit optimization and, particularly, to a system and method for optimizing current overload protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Current overload protection circuits often consist of various electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, and comparators. If ambient temperature, humidity, air pressure, or other factors change, parameters of the electronic components may change as well, adversely affecting the maximum protection current of the current overload protection circuit, such that the reliability of the current overload protection circuit is reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and a method for optimizing a current overload protection circuit, which can overcome the limitations described.